


То, что нельзя отрицать

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Press and Tabloids, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: – Я не могу сказать, что нечто подобное будет иметь вес в суде общего права, – сказала Розенталь. – Но в этом-то и проблема, не так ли? Легко доказать, что документы не подлинные, не получится. К тому же поднимается ряд весьма интересных правовых вопросов касательно того – как бы это выразиться? – были ли вы способны дать согласие с юридической точки зрения. А еще возникает конфликт между различными гражданскими статусами различных правосубъектностей одного и того же физического лица в случае амнезии и признания умершим. Разумеется, если документы в самом деле подлинные, можно привести весомый аргумент, указывающий на то, что «Гидра» виновна в мошенническом использовании личных данных. Однако если вы не готовы обратиться в суд и сделать всю свою жизнь объектом пристального внимания, то фактически да, вам придется примириться с тем, что Buzzfeed сообщает всем, будто вы женаты.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	То, что нельзя отрицать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [tremontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremontaine/pseuds/tremontaine). Log in to view. 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45

Тишину, воцарившуюся после того, как Розенталь закончила, можно было описать только одним словом – «звенящая». Спустя секунду – или несколько – ее нарушили звуки кашля: Стив попытался проглотить смешок и подавился.

Баки пнул его под столом, Сэм спрятал лицо в ладонях, даже Клинт ухмылялся.

– Вы уверены, что это законно? – уточнила Наташа.

– Я не могу сказать, что нечто подобное будет иметь вес в суде общего права, – рассудила Розенталь. – Но в этом-то и проблема, не так ли? Не получится легко доказать, что документы не подлинные. К тому же поднимается ряд весьма интересных правовых вопросов касательно того – как бы это выразиться? – были ли вы способны дать согласие с юридической точки зрения. А еще возникает конфликт между различными гражданскими статусами различных правосубъектностей одного и того же физического лица в случае амнезии и признания умершим. Разумеется, если документы в самом деле подлинные, можно привести весомый аргумент, указывающий на то, что «Гидра» виновна в мошенническом использовании личных данных. Однако если вы не готовы обратиться в суд и сделать всю свою жизнь объектом пристального внимания, то фактически да, вам придется примириться с тем, что _Buzzfeed_ сообщает всем, будто вы женаты.

– Но мы ведь _не_ женаты, – возмущенно возразил Баки.

Боже, мама наверняка переворачивается в гробу. Когда эта история появилась в новостях, телефон начал разрываться от звонков: все племянницы и племянники желали узнать, почему он не рассказал им о жене. Он получил минимум шесть сообщений от Бекки, в которых попытки что-то сказать неизменно оканчивались хихиканьем. Эмми передала Луизе, чтобы та передала Джейми, а тот передал Рикки, а Рикки передала ему, когда увидится с ним пятницу, что стыд и позор ему. Сара Джейн мудро сообщила, что эта девушка, Романова, слишком для него хороша, что было несомненно, а потому неоспоримо, ну а Стив не выглядел таким довольным собой – пусть этот гад в кои-то веки ничего не сделал – с празднования двенадцатого дня рождения Джои О’Салливана, когда Баки влепил имениннику в челюсть и измазал рожу праздничным тортом за то, что тот сунул жуков в платье Бекки.

– Я знаю, – проговорила Розенталь.

Создавалось впечатление, что даже _ей_ ситуация кажется слегка забавной. Разве юристам так можно?

– И я уверена, что вы не собираетесь подавать иски друг на друга. Однако я в той же степени уверена, что вам не нужна публичность, которая последует за попыткой довести дело до суда.

– Определенно нет, – сказала Наташа. – Можно сделать что-нибудь еще?

– Он дал тебе предостаточно оснований для развода, – заметил Стив, уткнувшись в кофе, и быстренько отодвинулся от стола вместе со стулом, чтобы Баки не дотянулся.

– Стив, помолчи, – велела Наташа. – Берни…

– Мне жаль, – сказала Розенталь. – Но я не могу просто щелкнуть пальцами и заставить все проблемы испариться. Если я буду их решать, то вначале ситуация ухудшится – без этого никак.

Баки застонал. Наташа тяжело вздохнула. Стив издал еще один сдавленный звук, вслед за чем не выдержал и расхохотался.

***

– Это абсолютно неправдоподобно, – сказала Наташа.

– Знаю. В смысле, это точно фальшивка. Они стирали личности… На кой им вообще сдалось оформлять подобные документы?

– Нас бы никогда не отправили на такое задание, – Наташа поджала ноги и снова потянулась за бутылкой.

Она пригласили Баки к себе после того, как собрание завершилось полным хаосом и взрывами смеха их общих так называемых друзей. Теперь они курили на крохотном балкончике и наливались асгардской выпивкой. Пепельница переполнилась, и Баки так не набирался с 1942 года, а если точнее, времен до Аццано.

– Знаю, – ответил он и добавил: – На самом деле тебя злит это, да? Неточность.

– Разумеется, нет. То есть да. Типа того.

Баки с мрачным отвращением изучал содержимое стакана.

– Поверить не могу, что мне обидно за Карпова.

Наташа бессильно рассмеялась.

– Это так омерзительно тупо, – сказал он. – И… И _современно_.

– Ты никогда не мог смириться с неточностью, – тепло заметила она.

– Не больше, чем ты, _lisichka_.

Она вздохнула, подперев щеку рукой, покрутила в пальцах стакан и покачала головой:

– Столько лет прошло, а у тебя все такой же страхолюдный акцент.

Баки поставил стакан на маленький столик, откинулся в кресле и долго хохотал. Наташа зажгла очередную сигарету и вздохнула. В вечернем воздухе зазмеилась струйка дыма. Когда Наташа затягивалась, слышно было потрескивание сгорающей бумаги.

– Иногда я продолжаю удивляться, насколько по-другому все пахнет. Никто больше не курит, – неожиданно заметил Баки.

Наташа удивленно посмотрела на него, потом кивнула.

– Как-то раз Стив сказал мне то же самое.

– Когда ты начала?

– После того, как выбралась. В ЩИТе. На задании мне предложили сигаретку, и я просто подумала, а почему бы и нет, – Наташа рассмеялась. – Если честно, я курю очень редко. Но тогда это ощущалось… Будто я вольна портить здоровье, как захочу. Приятное ощущение.

– Знаю, – сказал Баки. – Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я больше _не обязан_ быть в безукоризненном рабочем состоянии.

Однажды, в скором времени после событий в Вашингтоне, он доказал это себе, провернув пару трюков, которые должны были закончиться серьезными ранениями. Тот, где он порезал правую руку в лохмотья и зачарованно наблюдал, как по пальцам сбегает кровь, был лишь одним из них. Он ждал наказания, которого так и не последовало... Осталась только боль, а ее он испытал достаточно.

– Именно, – вздохнула Наташа. – А теперь посмотри на нас. Что с нами стало.

Прозвучало это задумчиво и с сожалением. Волосы обрамляли ее лицо мягкими волнами, почти так же, как в прошлом, когда они только познакомились. Ее красивые глаза смотрели вдаль, куда-то ему за спину, сквозь него.

Баки тоже вздохнул.

– Если хочешь, – тихо и с усилием проговорил он, – я бы мог пойти… объяснить.

Наташа непонимающе взглянула на него.

– Парню, с которым ты встречаешься? Что мы не вместе, – Баки махнул рукой и взял еще одну сигарету.

– Кто… Кто тебе сказал, что у меня есть парень?

Слишком поспешно. Слишком недоверчиво.

– Малышка, – сказал он. – Я знаю тебя много лет. Ты полгода не красила волосы, ты улыбаешься людям. Половина сотрудников считает, что ты задумала вооруженный захват власти. Это видно по твоим плечам, по походке… Ты счастлива.

– И ты думаешь, что из-за парня.

Она не могла или не хотела смотреть на него. В груди поселилась болезненная пустота. Женат на ней? Он никогда о подобном не задумывался. Быть с ней снова, сказать ей… зная, что она…

Но они уже не были детьми. Он был неадекватен, он не мог дать ей и половины того, что она заслуживала. Мысль о том, чтобы начать отношения, приравнивалась для него к тому, чтобы отправиться на ближайшую базу «Гидры» и сдаться на перепрограммирование. Она провела без него много лет. То, что они остались друзьями, уже было чудом.

– Я о том, – пояснил он, – что я сделаю для тебя всё, что захочешь. Что угодно, лишь бы ты была счастлива.

Наташа раздавила окурок в пепельнице и снова потянулась за бутылкой.

– Не говори так.

Она налила им обоим. Горлышко бутылки звонко задевало стаканы. Несколько мгновений Наташа казалась серьезной и печальной, потом подняла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Но за предложение спасибо.

– На здоровье.

Они чокнулись и выпили.

***

– С ума сойти, – сказал Клинт. – Я очень ценю, что по прошествии всех этих лет ты наконец явилась просить моего совета насчет парней.

– Я не за советом пришла, – вскинула руки Наташа. – Я здесь, потому что я на него зла и мне нужно выговориться. В смысле, как он посмел? Чтобы _я_ да с кем-то? Кого он пытается надуть? Пусть просто скажет мне, что не заинтересован и, возможно, трахает кого-то на стороне.

– Пожалуйста, не делай этого, – со страдальческой миной попросил Клинт. – Мне придется все пересказать Лауре, а она позвонит тебе, когда уложит детей спать, и над тобой посмеется.

– Тьфу ты, – Наташа сложила руки на столе и уткнулась в них лбом. – _Ты счастлива, Нат, ты полгода не делала ничего с волосами._ Засранец.

– Это потому, что он сказал, что ему нравятся твои теперешние прическа и цвет волос, – проницательно заметил Клинт.

– Неправда, – отрезала Наташа, хотя сама себе не поверила.

***

– Я не думаю, что есть другой парень, – сказал Стив.

– А ты вообще не думаешь, – ответил Баки.

– Слушай, тебе нужен мой совет или нет?

Баки, пожалуй, был единственным в мире человеком, который отличал серьезного Стива от Стива, держащего лицо, чтобы не расхохотаться. Угадайте, какое лицо Стив делал сейчас.

– Стив, – очень терпеливо проговорил Баки. – Если я когда-нибудь притащусь к твоей тупой заднице за советом, значит, я окончательно и бесповоротно впал в старческий маразм, и тогда можешь отвести меня за ангары с мотоциклами и там пристрелить, ладно?

Стив вручил ему еще одно пиво и чересчур невинным тоном поинтересовался:

– А что сказали девочки?

***

Спустя две недели СМИ по-прежнему кричали об этой истории на всех первых полосах. Каждое мгновение, которое Джеймс и Наташа провели в радиусе мили друг от друга, радостно подвергалось всестороннему анализу. Шесть полных статей посвятили обсуждению, какой тип парной терапии им несомненно требуется после всего пережитого. Шесть женщин заявили, что втайне вырастили для них ребенка. Одна беспардонная «сексолог» появлялась на всех утренних шоу, где рассказывала об их предполагаемых интимных проблемах. Весь мир хотел получить интервью, а Наташа хотела орать и сама не знала почему.

Обычно ее подобные вещи не беспокоили. Время от времени всплывал скандально известный образ роковой женщины: то она убивала все свои цели в разгаре секса, то становилась злой женской версией Джеймса Бонда, то появлялись вести о ее стремительно приближающейся помолвке – обычно со Стивом, потому что Капитан Америка был единственным в мире мужчиной, достаточно добрым и чистым, чтобы заставить вавилонскую блудницу влюбиться. Наташа не видела смысла опровергать слухи и таким образом привлекать к ним еще больше внимания, поэтому обычно просто улыбалась и молчала, какие бы ни ходили сплетни, но эта история с браком добила ее окончательно.

«Потому что это важно для меня», – подумала она, поднимаясь по ступеням метро.

Киоск был битком набит бульварными газетами, пестреющими фотографиями ее и Джеймса. Вот одна с прошлого месяца: они стоят на солнышке и пьют кофе совсем недалеко от штаб-квартиры. А эту сделали несколько лет назад: он шагает по Вашингтону с гранатометом на плече. А вот на Рождество она прощается с ним и Стивом, снова рядом со штаб-квартирой. Она собирается уйти с Клинтом, и ее рука лежит на предплечье Джеймса.

Встряхнувшись и заставив себя ускорить шаг, она вместе с толпой последовала в сторону продуктового магазина, а затем домой. Важно, очень важно, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, чтобы вся эта история, раздувшись, не навредила ему, важно, чтобы она не… чтобы…

Эта история больно задела ее, потому что, черт побери, весь мир думал, что она спит с любимым человеком, а она этого не делала, потому что была ему больше не нужна. Тут Наташа остановилась посреди тротуара, круто развернулась и, ловко избежав столкновения с двумя колясками и гигантской сумкой с покупками, прошла два квартала в противоположную сторону, чтобы добраться до любимой парикмахерской. Там Мелани коротко ее подстригла и сделала мелирование, в результате чего волосы стали лишь чуть темнее, чем у Пеппер.

***

На следующий день, придя на работу, Наташа встретила его в лифте со стопкой папок в руках. Он поднял глаза и улыбнулся – той ласковой широкой улыбкой, которую (Наташа была уверена) в этом времени видела лишь горстка людей. Она сама, Стив и, возможно, Сэм…

А еще, надо думать, девчонка, которую он трахает. Наташа испытала – и тут же решительно подавила – порыв выследить ее и выпустить ей кишки.

Если он счастлив – счастлива она. Если он счастлив – счастлива она.

– Доброе утро, – сказала Наташа.

– Ты…

– О, на самый верх.

Он нажал нужную кнопку, хотя сам выходил тремя этажами ниже.

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Эй, – добавил он, когда открылись двери, – классно выглядишь, кстати.

Наташа недоуменно моргнула.

– Волосы. Смотрится классно.

Он исчез прежде, чем она успела ответить. Наверное, к лучшему. Наташа яростно пнула стену лифта. Неужели нельзя было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы он перестал быть настолько… собой. Она вздохнула. Пустяки. Пустяки. Этот человек раздает комплименты, будто те выходят из моды. Он любит людей. Наташа подобного не понимала и не терпела. Люди тупы и склонны к панике… Из какого это фильма? Она не помнила.

Неважно. Когда лифт остановился, она решительно прошагала по коридору к кабинету Розенталь. Там был Стив. Они пили кофе и болтали, и оба вскинули головы, когда Наташа постучала.

– Привет, – сказал Стив и не сдержал широкой улыбки.

– Видит бог, Роджерс, я продам всё твое белье ненормальным фанатам Капитана Америки на _eBay_ , если не прекратишь зубоскалить, – предупредила Наташа.

Стив захлопнул рот и придал лицу ужасно серьезное выражение.

– Мэм, да, мэм.

Розенталь откашлялась.

– Прости, – сказала Наташа. – Я просто… Берни… Точно ничего страшного?..

Стив внезапно заволновался.

– Ну, – проговорила Розенталь, обошла стол и присела на его краешек рядом со стулом Стива. – Дело в том, что…

Наташа вздохнула.

– Послушай. Дело в том, что всем нравится трагический обреченный роман. Не нужно быть специалистом по пиару, чтобы это понимать. И если верить «Талли»…

Наташа подняла руку. Потом оперлась спиной о стену у книжного шкафа, скрестила на груди руки и окинула взглядом присутствующих. Розенталь в своем строгом костюме, спокойная и профессиональная. Стив пытается скрыть тревогу: его руки расслабленно лежат на бедрах, но поза выглядит слегка напряженной.

– Джеймсу так лучше, – сказала она.

Еще бы. Воссоединение трагических обреченных любовников, прямо сиквел к «Ромео и Джульетте». Одно дело – спокойно и официально рассказывать людям о промывании мозгов, совсем другое – когда все случившееся упаковано в такую красивую обертку.

– Я не прошу тебя притворяться, – сказал Стив. – Я просто прошу… прошу…

– Позволить им печатать, что хотят, – закончила Наташа, потерла лицо и вздохнула. – Разумеется.

– Ты уверена? – уточнила Розенталь. – Две недели прошло. Если не можешь больше терпеть, есть шаги…

– Но как ты уже справедливо отметила, рано или поздно одним из шагов станет поход в суд и выкладывание… всего.

– По всей вероятности, да, – подтвердила Розенталь. – Но есть такая вещь, как мировое соглашение. Если поднять достаточно шума о национальной безопасности…

– Публичность, публичность, публичность, – проговорила Наташа. – Почему они не направят дело в суд? Потому что всё так. И… проклятье. Как ни крути, для нас дело кончится плохо, да?

– Потенциально дело может принять очень скверный оборот, да.

Воцарилось молчание. Наташа долго смотрела в пол невидящими глазами. Если бы это касалось только ее… Но если бы это касалось только ее, она бы, наверное, так не переживала. Все происходящее отражалось на Мстителях в целом, не напрямую, но в том смысле, что если желтые газеты ограничатся обмусоливанием милых сказочек о несуществующей любовной жизни Наташи, то, по крайней мере, они забросят истории о том, как Стив и Тони постоянно готовы друг друга убить. Джеймсу так лучше. Он долго и упорно боролся за то, чтобы снова стать собой, найти свое место после того, как все, включая саму Наташу, можно сказать, заявили ему, что у него никогда не получится. Если бы из-за этого люди воспринимали его по-другому, если бы им было легче принять его, Наташа, наверное… выдумала бы младенца, щенка и домик с белым заборчиком в пригороде и давала бы длинные слезливые интервью о том, как печально все случившееся и как она благодарна получить его обратно. (Хуже всего то, что ей даже не пришлось бы лгать.) Она задолжала ему это, потому что так безжалостно махнула на него рукой.

– Тогда я стисну зубы и буду терпеть, – сказала Наташа.

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Стив.

***

Баки обычно не обращал особого внимания ни на телевидение, ни на газеты: за время выздоровления он понял, что без всего этого намного спокойнее. Но поступать так и дальше стало практически невозможно, в том числе потому, что люди постоянно задавали вопросы. На каждой пресс-конференции неизменно всплывал вопрос на эту тему, любое официальное заявление Мстителей встречалось дружным воем: «Почему они не говорят о том, что мы хотим от них услышать?» Под «тем», ясное дело, подразумевались Баки и Наташа.

Наташа только смеялась, будто уже переживала подобный опыт, и когда Баки как-то раз, вопреки своим убеждениям, поддался любопытству и попытался выяснить почему, вскоре причина стала ясна. Спустя пять минут он иррационально возненавидел «Золотой глаз», хотя даже его не смотрел, и, черт побери, одно дело знать – абстрактно – что именно в нынешние времена так называемые газеты говорят о женщинах, и совершенно другое – видеть, как в подобных высказываниях упоминают человека, которого он… Ну.

Но она никогда об этом не говорила, и ей бы не понравилось, заговори об этом он, поэтому он несколько часов вымещал свои чувства на Стиве и других желающих в спортзале, а остаток дня посвятил составлению такого режима тренировок, что даже многоопытный Клинт слегка побледнел, взглянув на распечатку в комнате отдыха.

– Ты серьезно? – спросил он.

– Я всегда серьезен, – отозвался Баки. – «Гидра» выжгла из меня чувство юмора.

Заинтересованный понимающий взгляд он встретил не дрогнув.

– Садист, – сказал Бартон. – Ты правда думаешь?..

Баки опустил глаза на кофе.

– Вы сейчас хороши, – сказал он. – Я могу сделать вас лучшими.

Бартон поджал губы.

– Мы, – сказал он. – Мы и нас, Барнс.

Он начал постукивать костяшками по столешнице, и Баки отвел глаза, не понимая, доволен он, смущен или упрямится. Бартон больше ничего не сказал, но когда явились остальные, он жаловался на программу долго, многословно и в таком тоне, что становилось ясно: всё уже решено. В итоге все просто пожали плечами и согласились – пусть и с ужасом.

Все, но не Наташа. Наташа бросила на программу единственный взгляд и хихикнула.

– Тебя это не касается, – сказал Баки.

– Но я…

– Мне не надо, чтобы ты тут бегала и вызывала у всех чувство неполноценности.

– И чем же ты мне предлагаешь заняться? Вышиванием?

– Тогда ты научишься шить аккуратнее? Потому что у меня шрамы до сих пор остались, – Баки сдвинул рукав, обнажив правое запястье, и Наташа швырнула в него недоеденное печенье.

– Хочешь поговорить про Одессу? Можем поговорить про Одессу.

– При условии, что не станешь совать свой миленький носик туда, – Баки махнул на лежащие перед ней бумаги, – я готов сидеть здесь, улыбаться и читать тебе телефонную книгу, если захочешь, _lisichka_ _._

Наташа бросила на него злобный взгляд. Баки прикусил щеку изнутри и сдержался. Иногда просто _не было смысла_. Она с легкостью со всем справится, будет отпускать ужасные шутки об их совместном прошлом и подкалывать тех, кто не прошел тесты, которые она сама успешно сдала еще раньше, чем увидела Зимнего Солдата. У нее совершенно нет чувства… такта. И не было никогда.

Но они оба одновременно развернулись и прожгли взглядами Бартона, когда тот закинул ноги на стол и лениво протянул:

– Больше никто не думает, что в чем-то _Buzzfeed_ прав?

***

Но самый-пресамый худший момент этой заварушки случился, когда какая-то ужасная женщина в красном плаще с оператором и микрофоном атаковала их около всеми любимого кафе. Мстители отлично проводили время, наблюдая, как собачатся Джеймс и Сэм, притворяясь, что они не друзья, а Наташа и Стив так увлеклись представлением, что заметили репортера лишь тогда, когда она чуть ли не запрыгнула на Наташу, мерзкая маленькая…

– Агент Романова, слухи верны?

– Не могу сказать, увы, – вежливо ответила Наташа. – Я не слышала их все.

– Неужели? Вам не кажется, что, поддерживая отношения с мужчиной, пытавшимся вас убить, вы подаете плохой пример женщинам, с которыми дурно обращаются…

Джеймс сильно побледнел и отступил на шаг. Репортер набросилась на него, словно атакующая змея.

– Уверена, подобные случаи не были редкостью в сороковые, – очень язвительно сказала она.

И тут терпение Наташи лопнуло как воздушный шарик.

– Я тебя просто ненавижу, – она поймала женщину за запястье, оттолкнула микрофон и отпихнула ее на несколько шагов назад, с тротуара на проезжую часть.

– Если кто-то и знает, через что он прошел, то это я. А теперь _убирайся отсюда_.

Она была так зла, что буквально дрожала от гнева. Как эта женщина посмела предположить, что его можно хоть в какой-то степени сравнивать с мерзавцем, который решил причинить боль своей подруге, который _имел возможность_ принимать решения; как эта женщина могла делать такие намеки, когда он единственный был чем-то хорошим, что было у Наташи там, единственным, кто дарил человеческое прикосновение, единственной капелькой доброты и тепла задолго до того, как они вообще поцеловались?

Если бы женщина снова сунула микрофон ей в лицо, Наташа бы ее ударила, честное слово.

– Ты просто стервятник, вот кто. И ни одна женщина, когда-либо терпевшая побои, не позволила бы тебе говорить от ее лица…

И тогда Стив, умница Стив, вмешался в происходящее, потому что доведенная до белого каления Наташа не собиралась останавливаться.

– Довольно, – сказал он. – Довольно. Мэм, если вам нужно заявление, запросите его по обычным каналам. Если нет, оставьте нас в покое. Мы уходим. Пойдемте.

Мало кого не впечатлял тон Стива а-ля «Капитан-Америка-вас-не-одобряет». Репортер в их число не входила.

***

Дурное обращение. Что ж, интересное выражение, и оно определенно показало с новой стороны то, что сделал Баки. Ему ничего подобного в голову не приходило. Наташа была тогда солдатом, врагом и препятствием. Он очень четко помнил, что творилось у него в голове: в мыслях царила пустота, мир был серым и тусклым, люди воспринимались категориями – _гражданские, цели, помехи_. Их лица ничего не значили, их крики, мольбы и даже попытки защищаться были тщетны, как бы он ни кричал в мыслях, призывая себя остановиться.

Дурное обращение. Баки знал, что мам его знакомых детей иногда били. Обрывки случайно услышанных разговоров между родителями вызвали у него подозрения насчет Джо Роджерса, которые он унесет с собой в могилу… И хотя собственный старик порой надирал Баки уши, он знал наверняка, что Джордж Барнс никогда, никогда не поднимает руку на жену и дочерей. Баки учил сестер драться. Когда он был сержантом, любой из его ребят, ударивший – у него на глазах или по рассказам других – свою любимую или «ночную бабочку», – получал достойное наказание, и все это знали.

Дурное обращение. Что ж. СМИ облизывали эту находку несколько дней – небывалый образец того, что Наташа назвала «троллингом под видом заботы», но вскоре стало ясно, что трагический роман распродается куда лучше. Возможно, потому, как довольно мрачно отметила Розенталь, что Баки и Наташа оба были симпатичными и более или менее регулярно по мере своих сил спасали мир. Помогло и то, что Наташа так яростно выступила в его защиту…

Но осталась некая неловкость. Остался… страх, если называть вещи своими именами. Неужели бить жену – хуже, чем совершать массовые убийства? Дурацкий вопрос вроде бы. И все же он почему-то больно задел. Баки не мог представить себе, что бы сказали его родители о Зимнем Солдате. Он не знал наверняка, смогли бы сестры по-настоящему, как следует понять, кем он стал, кем он был и что сделал. Но он чертовски точно знал, что бы сделали ма и па, узнай они, что он ударил свою жену.

Теоретическую. Выдуманную. Их свадьба ненастоящая. Они просто дружат.

Да уж, мама наверняка вся извертелась в могиле.

***

Она защитила его. Каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, в груди селилось тепло, маленькая горячая крупица утешения. Наташа защитила его. Вздорная девчонка сделала это не для себя, нет, а для него. Баки покачал головой, недовольный собой. Но все равно улыбнулся и дал себе обещание, что тоже ее не подведет.

***

В конце концов даже злодеи принялись задавать те же вопросы, что все остальные. Баки начал подумывать, что заплатил бы хорошие деньги, чтобы остаться на планете в одиночестве, если это спасет его от чужого любопытства.

– Это так _романтично_! – девушка попыталась всплеснуть скованными руками и нахмурилась, когда сработали изобретенные Старком глушители силы. – _Убийственная_ романтика!

– Что, – проговорил Баки, уставившись на нее.

Парня Ванда отшвырнула чуть ли не через всю площадь. Должно быть, тот заработал сотрясение.

– _Супруги-убийцы_ , – добавил парень, приплясывая от радости, когда Наташа начала наступать на них.

Баки все еще с отвращением покачивал головой, когда они запихнули парня в фургон и закрыли двери.

– Что это вообще было? – спросила Наташа.

– Поклонники нашей выдуманной трагической любви, – сказал Баки. – Очень жуткие поклонники. Все нормально?

Наташа вздрогнула так незаметно, что никто другой, наверное, не увидел бы, и подняла руку к шее.

– Ага, просто ноет. Я упала сильнее, чем думала.

Он осторожно отвел ее пальцы и помял узлы в мышцах. Горячая мягкая кожа и хрупкие кости, которые он мог бы сломать одним правильным движением, но все же столько силы. Наташа вздохнула, тихо и протяжно, и расслабленно опустила голову, прижав подбородок к груди.

– Спасибо, – сказала она.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Раньше они могли прикоснуться друг к другу только так: проверяя на наличие ранений, убеждаясь в полной функциональности. Если бы она вывихнула или потянула что-нибудь… Но она была цела. Он трогал ее, потому что хотел и потому что она позволила. Душераздирающее зрелище. Но у нее в самом деле ныла шея, и если от прикосновения ей становилось лучше, Баки был готов дать его.

Разумеется, на следующий день это фото появилось во всех бульварных газетах во всех ближайших киосках. Наташа неподвижно стоит около него, волосы скрывают лицо, его ладонь у нее на шее… Фото сделали сзади, так что выражения его лица не разглядеть. С одной стороны, это хорошо: она не увидит лицо влюбленного идиота и не станет его жалеть. С другой стороны, в их позах проглядывало что-то тревожное, угрожающее даже: тяжелая ладонь неукротимого убийцы с промытыми мозгами на шее худенькой женщины. Дурное обращение. Внутри все перевернулось.

Господи, он просто себя накручивает. Что он делал раньше, в прошлой жизни, чтобы мыслить здраво и не зацикливаться?

– Читал, – сказала Сара Джейн. – Ты всегда читал, особенно когда я от тебя чего-то хотела. Домашку, например.

– Ты помогал папе в магазине, – сказала Эмми. – Смешно было смотреть на твое выражение лица а-ля «я общаюсь с покупателями». Когда я была маленькой, ты говорил, что это невидимая маска, и ты мне подаришь такую же на день рождения, если я буду хорошо себя вести.

– Я помню, ты учил меня танцевать, – сказала Бекка, потом приподняла вязание и сурово нахмурилась. – Черт, опять петля спустилась.

– Ты ненавидишь вязать, – заметил Баки, лежа в кресле напротив и мрачно разглядывая потолок.

– Знаю. Рикки поспорила со мной на десять долларов, что я не сумею закончить. Моя собственная внучка. Нахалка.

Баки рассмеялся.

– Возьми да пригласи красивую девушку на танцы, – добавила Бекка. – Тебе сразу станет лучше.

Хммм. Это предложение следовало рассмотреть. Баки нравилась современная музыка в целом, он восхищался открытостью и раскрепощенностью, с которыми люди ею наслаждались. Проблема заключалась только в том, чтобы кого-нибудь пригласить. Баки не намеревался ни с кем встречаться, даже без далеко идущих планов, и он определенно не собирался звать с собой Стива, который будет весь вечер подпирать стену и тосковать над пивом.

Сэм? Не то чтобы Баки не нравился Сэм, но шансы, что они со Стивом одинаково относятся к вечеринкам, были высоки. Они оба были из тех людей, которые позволяют себе веселиться лишь тогда, когда считают, что этим кому-то помогут. Бартон был настоящим взрослым, а значит, не подходил. Это же относилось к Скотту, хотя тот изображал обратное. Гулять так гулять. (Боже, он так скучал по друзьям.)

Ванда? Иногда она бывала так же напряжена, как сам Баки, – ей будет полезно погулять и развеяться. Он не мог представить себя гуляющим с Шерон или Хилл, хотя знал, что Хилл и Стив дружат. А еще можно было пойти одному и посмотреть, что получится… Но эта идея казалась пустой тратой времени.

Баки все еще размышлял на следующий день и искал в Интернете подходящие места, когда прибыл на базу и отправился в спортзал. Ванда уже была там. Баки остановился в дверях, чтобы понаблюдать, как она яростно атакует боксерскую грушу. Ее плечи были напряжены, держалась она слишком скованно и испытывала сложности с концентрацией. Решение пришло само собой.

– Привет, – приблизившись, он придержал грушу, и Ванде удался великолепный удар, прежде чем она выпрямилась и удивленно взглянула на него. – Неплохо вышло. Эй, хочешь сходить со мной куда-нибудь вечером?

Ванда смахнула со лба пот и моргнула.

– Сходить куда-нибудь?

Баки улыбнулся.

– Мне нужно выбраться отсюда и повеселиться, а ты выглядишь так, будто в том же настроении.

– Я даже не знаю, что ты считаешь весельем, – подозрительно прищурилась Ванда.

Сообразительная девушка.

– Я тоже теперь не знаю, – наигранно весело отозвался Баки. – Давай, научи меня, как развлекаются в двадцать первом веке, кузнечик.

Ванда закатила глаза.

– На самом деле я тоже никогда не ходила по клубам.

– Великолепно, – отозвался Баки. – Отправимся совершать неловкие открытия вместе.

Ванда рассмеялась. Балл засчитан!

***

– Ванда в темных очках, – сказала Наташа.

– Хм? – вскинул глаза Стив.

– В вестибюле, – добавила она.

– О, – Стив бросил взгляд через перила и не сразу заметил Ванду, возможно, из-за солнечных очков. И мужского свитера, наброшенного поверх платья. И влажных волос.

Ванда одевалась в собственном стиле, и на Наташин он не походил. Но обычно она не расхаживала растрепой в мирное время.

– Может, там… ярко?

– Ее не было всю ночь, – в голосе Наташи звучало одобрение: Ванде не мешало гулять почаще. – Молодчина, девочка, все правильно делает. Надеюсь, везунчик оценит…

И тут она осеклась, потому что везунчиком, очевидно, оказался Джеймс, который сгорбился у двери, тоже в темных очках (похоже, и очки на Ванде принадлежали ему, а свитер так точно) и со стаканами кофе в обеих руках. Один кофе он передал Ванде, она отсалютовала стаканом, вслед за чем оба – в компанейском, очевидно, молчании и слегка пошатываясь – поднялись по ступеням к Стиву и Наташе, ждущим лифт.

Кто-то воткнул в Наташину грудь рыболовный крючок и одним рывком выдернул все жизненно важные органы. Очень неприятное ощущение.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Стив.

Ванда вздрогнула. Джеймс посмотрел неодобрительно.

– Неважно себя чувствуешь? – ухмыльнулся Стив.

– Немножко, – ответил Джеймс. – Если подумать о вчерашнем, коктейли с водкой и чем-то там еще были плохой затеей.

– Я даже не знаю, что в них было, – подхватила Ванда. – О господи.

– Я тоже, – подтвердил Джеймс. – Боже. Никогда не пейте эту дрянь в четыре утра.

– Сейчас полдесятого, – поправил Стив. – Ты все еще пьян? Вы оба пьяны. Барнс, в последний раз ты набрался, когда нам было по семнадцать, – он подкрепил слова сердитым взглядом.

– А теперь я убийца с промытыми мозгами и темным трагическим прошлым. Какая разница.

Ванда рассмеялась, уткнувшись в кофе.

– Да вообще никакой!

– Некоторые собрали телефончики десяти разных парней вчера вечером, – указал Баки.

Ванда покраснела как рак.

– Девяти.

– Это уже детали.

– Зря ты не отпустил меня с блондином. Он был милым.

– Прошло меньше шести часов, а ты уже не помнишь, как его зовут, ведьма. Ты не будешь с ним встречаться, пока я не проверю его благонадежность.

Наташины внутренние органы внезапно встали на место, и она снова смогла дышать.

– Совершенно точно не будешь, – она пихнула Ванду локтем в бок. – Но знаешь, это так _ми-и-ило_.

Ванда все еще отчаянно краснела.

– Баки поставил пятьдесят долларов, что я не смогу собрать два, – объяснила она.

– Вот ведь засранец, – Наташа прожгла Баки взглядом над головой Ванды.

– Некоторым нужен хороший волшебный пендель, чтобы сделать то, что им на пользу, – торжественно сказал Джеймс.

– Лицемер! – бросил Стив.

Лифт открылся перед ними прежде, чем кто-то успел спросить, к чему всё это было.

***

Что ж, хоть какое-то облегчение. Кем бы ни была та девушка, по крайней мере Наташе не приходилось видеть ее каждый день… Ну или она ее видела, но не желала об этом знать. И _разумеется_ , он должен относиться к Ванде именно так: быть нежным, забавным, немного снисходительным, готовым защитить любой ценой. Они оба были темноволосые, со светлой кожей и глазами. Наташа подозревала, что Ванда хотя бы чуть-чуть похожа на сестер Баки. А он знает о Пьетро. Все сходится. К обеду Наташа вбила в себя какое-то подобие рациональности, но потом увидела, как в столовой он болтает с Розенталь и смеется… Стыдобища. Наташа раздобыла обед и, сжав губы, проложила путь к их столику. Розенталь как раз собиралась уходить.

Что с ней творится? Неужели она в самом деле такая – злая и ревнивая? Если он счастлив – счастлива она. Новая мантра. Но эта тупая боль в груди, она не может в самом деле быть ревностью, правда?

Или может. Она ужасный человек и еще худший друг.

– Приятного аппетита, – весело сказала Берни.

Наташа проводила ее улыбкой и упала на стул напротив Джеймса.

– Тебе лучше?

Он поморщился.

– Разве что чуть-чуть, – однако вопреки своим словам откусил огромный кусок гамбургера. – Горд собой.

– Потому что оказался гулякой?

Она рассмеялась. Зимний Солдат, ужасный убийца, тренированный элитный солдат, бегает по клубам. Хотела бы она это увидеть.

– Я не слетел с катушек и никого не подстрелил, пока был пьян в стельку, – сказал он.

Какое-то мгновение она просто смотрела. Потом выпалила:

– Ну ты мудак.

Джеймс расхохотался.

– Да ладно тебе. Могло и такое случиться.

– Не могло, иначе ты бы никуда не пошел.

– А, тут ты меня подловила.

– Я тебя знаю.

Он слегка улыбнулся, приподняв брови, будто напоминание ему не приглянулось. Наташа мысленно пнула себя.

– Как бы то ни было, – продолжил он, – по-моему, Берни готовится пригласить Стива на свидание.

– О! – сказала Наташа, а потом еще раз: – Оооо! О, хорошо, ему это будет полезно.

Неужели до конца жизни она будет делать подобные выводы всякий раз, стоит ему заговорить с другой женщиной?

Стыдобища – слишком мягкое слово.

– Знаю, – сказал Джеймс. – Мне надоела их с Шерон неадекватная возня.

– Он никогда об этом не рассказывает, – возразила Наташа.

– А ему и не надо. Стив может романы писать одним только взглядом.

– Это точно.

Компанейское молчание – вот что самое ужасное. То, как легко они общались, как уютно чувствовали себя друг с другом, как хорошо понимали друг друга. Если бы только удалось отыскать причину избегать его, если бы только она могла оправдать неловкость или… Но она знала, что никогда не сможет.

Неизлечимое отсутствие силы воли. Если эта боль была платой за его общество, она, наверное, продолжала бы платить до скончания времен.

Пять часов спустя Стив сбросил ссылку на один из самых нелюбимых ее блогов со сплетнями. Какой-то урод заметил Джеймса и Ванду и продал несколько расплывчатых телефонных фото, на которых они играли в бильярд и смеялись, сжимая в руках бутылки с пивом. Наташа даже не стала читать историю, чтобы узнать, что там говорится. Бла-бла-бла, не все ладно в раю, бла-бла-бла, тайный брак на грани развала, бла-бла-бла, как Барнс посмел заговорить с другой женщиной, разве он не из сороковых, Кэп никогда бы не опустился до подобного, неужели «Гидра» выжгла мораль из мозга Барнса вместе с памятью, бла-бла-бла.

Если бы он был в комнате, она бы швырнула телефон ему в голову. Он столько недель просто сладко улыбался и ровным счетом ничего не делал, чтобы изменить общественное мнение в _лучшую_ сторону, а при первой же возможности просто пошел и сотворил _это_. Дурное обращение, ха. Как насчет измены?

Наташа захлопнула ноутбук и принялась наводить порядок на столе чуть энергичнее необходимого, закусив губу, чтобы не ругаться. Потом сняла свитер, причесалась, надела кожаную куртку и критично осмотрела свое отражение в зеркале: да, пойдет.

Дальше по коридору Джеймс играл в «Кэнди Краш» на телефоне, закинув ноги на письменный стол.

– Наиточнейший образ современного генерал-лейтенанта, – заметила Наташа, остановившись в дверях.

Он показал ей средний палец. Почему-то этот жест очень обрадовал ее.

– Пойдем, – сказала она. – Поужинаем.

Он наконец поднял глаза от телефона, но не шелохнулся. Пристальный взгляд серых глаз всегда словно пронзал ее насквозь.

– Я голодная, а домой идти не хочу, – не уступала она. – Пойдем.

Он улыбнулся, и улыбка смягчила его лицо.

– Конечно. Выбирай, куда пойдем.

Наташа выбрала закусочную около метро, чтобы им обоим было легче добраться до дома, и места у окна. Они пили пиво, ели картошку фри с чили и сыром и болтали – обо всем: о работе, о Стиве, о Стиве и Берни, о Купере, Лиле и Нейте, о его собственных племянниках и племянницах, о приключениях Зимнего Солдата и Алой Ведьмы во время прогулки по барам. Наташе нравилось его слушать. Он отлично рассказывал забавные истории, а голос у него был мягкий и приятный. Но самое главное – ей удалось заставить его рассмеяться. Когда он смеялся, то расслаблял плечи и запрокидывал голову, и всю его серьезность и озабоченность как ветром сдувало. С ним и она позволяла себе смеяться. Не снимать маску, когда они оставались наедине, было просто-напросто грубо, учитывая, что она видела его насквозь точно так же, как он ее.

Пиво, хорошая еда, смех – когда они вышли из закусочной, она шагала рядом в такт, держа его под руку, и тесно прижималась к нему, ощущая гладкие очертания металла через два слоя одежды. Он всегда запросто касался ее левой рукой. Иногда на следующий день на бедре расцветали синяки, и она очень ценила эту незначительную боль. Ведь это означало, что кто-то здесь любит ее, кто-то считает, что она достойна любви…

– Мне понравилось, – сказала она, когда они дошли до платформы метро.

– Мне тоже.

И он улыбнулся – широкой ласковой улыбкой. Мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом он тихо сказал:

– Иди сюда, _lisichka_ _, –_ и приобнял ее за плечи одной рукой, а его теплые губы коснулись ее лба.

Пронеслась непрошеная мысль: «Последний раз, последний поцелуй».

Но этот поцелуй в самом деле казался прощальным. Наташа обхватила его руками, ощутила жар его тела, очертания мышц, мягкий хлопок его футболки. Она приподняла голову, мазнув носом его нос: его губы были слегка приоткрыты, а глаза – широко распахнуты. Время словно остановилось, мир вокруг замер, люди превратились в бестелесных призраков. А потом он отвел взгляд, и чары спали.

– Твой поезд.

Джеймс отступил, рука соскользнула с ее плеча, и на нее снова обрушился шум метро – она словно проснулась. Он постригся, но волосы остались достаточно длинными, чтобы лечь за уши, чтобы мазнуть его по скулам, падая на лицо. И это ощущение, оно всё было здесь – глухая боль, сожаление, целеустремленность. Это ощущение прошило ее, заставило покачнуться на пятках. Сперва она подумала: «Не рискуй, Романова» – но потом на такие мелочи, как страх, не осталось времени, и, когда он попытался уйти, она удержала его, тяжело дыша.

– Помнишь Киев?

Он вскинул брови.

– Ты уронила на нас здание.

– О, это _ты_ уронил на нас здание…

– Неправда, – нахмурился он с недоумением и, может быть, надеждой – а потом вдруг обвил ее обеими руками, сильными и уверенными.

Наташа словно вернулась домой… Она прижалась к нему крепко-крепко и поднялась на цыпочки: даже так он был выше. Нечестно.

– Почему?

– Ты всегда спускал мне всё с рук.

– Вообще-то, – сказал он, – если у тебя был простор для действий, ты всегда всё лучше всех делала. Не считая _того раза_ в Киеве, когда ты уронила на нас здание.

Наташа рассмеялась.

– Если я тебя сейчас о чем-то попрошу…

– Я дам тебе это, – Джеймс улыбался, отчего у его глаз и рта пролегли глубокие морщинки.

Чувствуя его дыхание на лице, она улыбнулась. Слова слетели с губ так легко, что даже странно, как они оставались внутри столь долго.

– Как насчет всего?

Он посерьезнел.

– Таша, я сейчас ни на что не годен.

– _Это_ я знаю. Ты даже не можешь решить, какая из моих причесок тебе больше нравится.

– Что-о-о?

Она снова рассмеялась.

– Ничего. Неважно. Давай. Если ты прыгнешь, то и я прыгну, Джек.

– Этот фильм я смотрел, – заметил Джеймс. – Возможно, Уилсон был прав, когда сказал, что с моей стороны было нечестно заставлять Стива смотреть его, но…

Наташа уперлась лбом ему в грудь и расхохоталась. Он положил ладонь ей на затылок, поцеловал в волосы, в висок. Не было чувства неприятия, и определенно не было никакой девушки. Она была идиоткой. Внутри будто поднимались и лопались пузырьки, она ощущала себя полной воздуха и света и не чувствовала никакой привязанности к земле, только к нему.

– Я в ужасе, – тихо проговорил он. – Ты меня ужасно пугаешь. Сама мысль об отношениях…

– Как ты смеешь, – попеняла она. – Мы ведь женаты.

Настала его очередь беспомощно смеяться. Пришел и ушел ее поезд, потом еще один, а они стояли, прислонившись к колонне, будто пустив корни, и она хотела остаться здесь навечно.

– Я тот самый парень?

Она вздрогнула.

– Разумеется.

Он вздохнул всем телом, и она с улыбкой зарылась лицом в его футболку. Неужели все время проблема была в этом? В страхе? Она даже не помнила, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь видела его испуганным… Ему придется привыкать не обращать внимания на страх. Она ему покажет как.

– Я тебя не отпущу, – сказала она. – Никогда. Я подожду. Я подвела тебя и…

– Даже не заикайся.

– Это в самом деле так. Я должна была знать, что ты со всем справишься…

– Не говори глупостей. Ты должна была знать, как малы шансы, что я со всем справлюсь…

– Я люблю тебя.

Какое облегчение – сказать это вслух.

Джеймс снова поцеловал ее в висок, потом в ухо.

– В пятницу… принарядись. Я заберу тебя в семь. Мы поужинаем, найдем, где можно потанцевать…

Наташа вдохнула полной грудью – его лосьон после бритья, кожа куртки, слабый запах пота.

– Хорошо, – согласилась она. – В семь.

– Твой поезд. Опять, – он отступил и подтолкнул ее к дверям.

Она рассмеялась.

– В семь!

– Я не забуду, – он тоже смеялся.

– Поцелуй меня, – велела она.

Джеймс поймал ее руку и поднес к губам. Ладонью она ощутила его колючую щетину и очень мягкий рот.

– Спокойной ночи, царица.

– Простофиля, – отозвалась она.

– В пятницу в семь, – еще раз пообещал он.

Между ними сомкнулись двери. Она отошла на пару шагов, чтобы его было видно в окнах, когда поезд начал двигаться, а потом он исчез, и в памяти остался лишь образ его улыбающегося лица и прикосновение пальцев к ее руке. Наташа хлопнулась на сиденье и запрокинула голову, бесстыдно развалившись чуть ли не на полвагона. Она едва сдерживала ужасно нескромное хихиканье и кусала пальцы, чтобы не испустить торжествующий крик.

***

На следующее утро новостные блоги выложили их фотографии из закусочной: Наташа, опустив подбородок на ладонь, смотрит, как Баки смеется, с завороженной пленительной улыбкой. Роскошная улыбка. Баки мог бы любоваться ею вечно. Фотографий из метро в Интернете было даже больше: он обнимает ее, она смотрит на него снизу вверх с улыбкой, он целует ее руку через открытые двери поезда. Какой-то придурочный папарацци или активный подписчик сумел, очевидно, прочесть их разговор по губам, потому что теперь весь мир знал, что он назвал ее царицей. Баки почти пожалел о сказанном, но потом вспомнил, как она покраснела.

– Я должна проверить ее на благонадежность, – передразнила Ванда, встретив его в вестибюле.

– Ты такая остроумная, что когда-нибудь наверняка порежешься о свой ум, если не будешь осторожнее, – он укоризненно потянул ее за выбившуюся прядь волос, как Сару Джейн, и она рассмеялась в голос.

Стив сунул голову в кабинет Баки, чтобы выпалить: «А я тебе говорил» – и за свои труды получил скомканный доклад по миссии в физиономию. Берни сказала что-то насчет публичности и что люди хотят знать, почему он не живет с женой. Уилсон, этот подозрительный мерзавец, ничего не сказал, зато постоянно пырился. Бартон просто кивнул ему. Баки нравился Бартон. Он не вмешивался в чужие дела, пока его не просили, а когда просили, воспринимал просившего всерьез. Эмми отправила сообщение, в котором говорилось лишь: «Хмм». Сара Джейн прислала электронное письмо с набором ссылок, озаглавленное: «О, гляньте, мой братец вернулся». Бекка же отправила фотографию Рикки, обряженной в слегка страшненький, но определенно довязанный шарф.

Именно поэтому Бекка была его любимицей.

Баки не мог не заметить, что Наташа из кожи вон лезет в попытках держаться от него подальше. Чуть позже утром, когда она наткнулась на него в спортзале, причина стала ясна: она не могла смотреть на него без того, чтобы ее лицо не сравнялось цветом с волосами. Точнее, ее лицо становилось даже краснее волос, учитывая недавнее мелирование. Баки попытался прогнать с лица влюбленную улыбку, но настолько безуспешно, что Наташа швырнула в него боксерскую перчатку и умчалась. Баки же пришлось уничтожить несколько груш, а то бы он весело смеялся до самого вечера, как полный псих.

***

В семь вечера в пятницу дверь Наташиной квартиры оказалась, пожалуй, самым пугающим зрелищем в жизни Баки. Сладить с нацистскими укрепленными базами было проще, сладить с лабораторными столами «Гидры» было проще, сладить с комитетом Сената, который его официально помиловал, было определенно проще. Страх заводить отношения? Тут как тут. Страх нагрузить кого-то своими недостатками, слабостями и бессонными ночами; страх оказаться недостаточно хорошим; страх обнаружить, что он способен вполне сносно жить в одиночестве, но никогда не сможет снова наладить особенную связь с другим человеком.

И особенно страх причинить боль Наташе… Он так боялся, что серьезно прикидывал, как бы оставить цветы под дверью и сбежать.

 _Как_ _насчет_ _всего_ _?_

 _Я_ _тот_ _самый_ _парень_ _?_

 _Разумеется_.

Баки на мгновение зажмурился. Она любит его, она хочет его, она думает, что он заслуживает любви. Если он снова ранит ее… Дурное обращение. Прошло несколько недель, а его все еще мутило от этих слов. Но… Она сказала: «Я тебя не отпущу. Я подожду. Я люблю тебя». Она попросила его о чем-то, и он пообещал, что даст ей это. Кроме того, она абсолютно права. Он всегда всё ей спускал с рук.

А самое главное, ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Баки расправил плечи и постучал в дверь.

Спустя несколько секунд он отчетливо услышал, как она ругнулась, после чего раздался топот босых ног и дверь распахнулась. Ее платье было зеленым, но такого темного оттенка, что казалось почти черным. Ее волосы были красиво зачесаны, подол колыхался вокруг колен, и она смеялась.

– Не могу туфли найти… Подожди здесь.

Он вошел и со смехом встал там, куда она показала, а она снова исчезла в глубинах квартиры. Послышался стук и шуршание картона – обувные коробки, догадался он. Перед ним стояла вешалка, и с нее свисала наплечная кобура. В гостиной Баки мог разглядеть уголок книжного шкафа и заднюю сторону дивана…

– Обуй кеды! – громко посоветовал он, вертя цветы в руках и улыбаясь.

– Я такая красивая, сама себя бы расцеловала, – она выскользнула в коридор, триумфально потрясая черными туфлями на высоком каблуке. – Та-дааа! Боже, как неловко. Когда ты рядом, я становлюсь такой растяпой.

– Я не… не думаю, что это так, – возразил Баки, глядя на ее макушку, пока она, опершись рукой о стену, надевала туфли по очереди, опасно балансируя на одной ноге.

– Это так, именно так. – Наташа выпрямилась, одернула платье, пригладила волосы и вздохнула. – Ну, ладно. Привет.

Она смотрела на него так, будто никогда никого лучше и прекраснее не видела.

– Привет, – Баки улыбнулся ей, очарованный. – Э, я принес тебе…

Она моргнула, когда он протянул ей цветы, и какое-то мгновение он гадал, не промахнулся ли, но потом она взяла букет и зарылась лицом в цветы.

– Они прелестны.

– Анютины глазки, – сказал он.

Она снова покраснела. Он обожал ее.

– Так, ваза. Просто… подожди чуток.

– Я никуда не ухожу.

– Обещаешь?

– Слово чести, царица.

– Фу.

Послышался звон стекла, затем журчание воды (она наполняла вазу из крана) и шелест бумаги (она вынула букет из обертки).

– Ну вот.

– В смысле, мы же потому и отправились гулять тем вечером, – добавил он, обращаясь по большей части к вешалке. – Для желтых газет.

В квартире воцарилась тишина, которую нарушил стук каблуков, когда Наташа вошла в гостиную и, очевидно, поставила вазу на полку. Потом она с невинным видом вернулась в коридор.

– Я даже и не знаю…

– О, не ври мне. Я тебя знаю.

Баки преодолел расстояние между ними. Наташа прикусила губу, но не сдвинулась с места. Она позволила ему подойти вплотную и обхватить ее лицо ладонями.

– Спасибо. За то, что хочешь помочь.

Ее лицо смягчилось, она опустила глаза и покусала губу. Он испытал порыв желания вложить большой палец меж ее губ и поцеловать ее. От нее пахло какими-то головокружительными духами с ароматом розы, которые напоминали о золотистых летних днях и тепле.

– Не за что, – тихо сказала она.

Она выглядела нежной и уязвимой, и Баки заставил ее поднять лицо и, находясь наполовину в трансе, поцеловал впервые за… Сколько? Десять лет? Едва заметный вздох, медленные, ласковые, долгие, полные любви прикосновения, просто касания губ, снова и снова. Он заново узнавал мягкость ее губ и форму ее улыбки.

Потом сильные руки обхватили ее и сжали до синяков, горячие сладкие губы разомкнулись под его ртом, и вспыхнувший внутри жар поглотил его. Он застонал ей в рот, и она снова ахнула, потянула его на себя и прильнула всем телом, полным силы, всеми роскошными изгибами. Они наткнулись на какую-то мебель и упали – она оказалась сверху, и Баки, наверное, потерял бы голову, попади ему в руки мягкая теплая женщина, которую можно целовать и ласкать, но это была Наташа, Наташа, Наташа. Он целовал ее, как будто им были отмерены последние пять минут вместе, а она цеплялась за него, словно он мог вот-вот растаять у нее в руках. Когда она, расстегнув его жилет и рубашку, развела полы и огладила ладонями его грудь, он тесно прижал ее к себе, приподнял и уложил на спину, забросив ногу на ее ноги, так, что ее голова легла на его предплечье, а он опирался локтем о пол рядом с ее головой.

– Да, – проговорила она, сражаясь с его ремнем и ширинкой. – Да, Джеймс, пожалуйста.

Боже, на ней были чулки, самые настоящие чулки. Он боролся с проклятым платьем, пока не задрал его достаточно, чтобы суметь положить раскрытую ладонь на широкую полосу голой кожи между кружевами чулок и шелковыми трусиками. Он никогда не трогал ничего более мягкого, теплого и притягательного. Он заглушил поцелуями ее стоны, большим пальцем скользя по внутренней стороне бедра к половым губам. Горячими пальцами она гладила его через белье, заставляя его дрожать и притираться бедрами. Он сдвинулся, скользнув коленями по паркету, и вдруг отстранился, тяжело дыша.

Затуманенный взгляд полуприкрытых глаз, влажные опухшие губы, великолепный румянец на скулах – своим бесстыдным видом Наташа сразила Баки наповал, аж дыхание перехватило. Он с трудом проговорил:

– Не здесь… Не собираюсь брать тебя, как животное, на гребаном полу.

В прошлом у них было слишком много лестничных клеток, бетонных коридоров, чуланов и поспешных грубоватых перепихов не раздеваясь. Но она просто рассмеялась, тоже едва дыша. Кажется, он никогда не слышал от нее такого теплого хрипловатого смеха…

– А мне все равно, где ты возьмешь меня, лишь бы взял, – она поймала его лицо между ладонями. – Я люблю тебя.

– Господи, – Баки зажмурился и уронил голову.

Они соприкоснулись носами и лбами.

– Я люблю тебя.

Он не сказал это в метро и сам не знал почему. Она крупно вздрогнула, ее улыбка смягчилась и зажгла свет в глазах, а тело расслабилось и стало призывным, манящим.

– Просто останься со мной, – сказала она. – Просто пообещай, что останешься со мной.

Он поцеловал ее в уголок рта и со смешком сказал:

– Пока смерть не разлучит нас…

Она ткнула его пальцами под ребра, и он, беспомощно рассмеявшись, скатился с нее и растянулся на полу на спине. Наташа тут же забралась на него, и, боже, _как_ она выглядела при этом.

– Будет вежливо отменить бронь в ресторане, – лукаво проговорила она.

– Ни за что. Хочу сводить тебя куда-нибудь.

Она угрожающе сжала-разжала пальцы у него на груди.

– Барнс, если ты не закончишь начатое…

– О нет, я закончу.

Баки сел вместе с ней, обвив ее бедра левой рукой. Когда она вцепилась ему в плечи, он скользнул правой рукой меж ее бедер и погладил сквозь трусики. Ее рот распахнулся в беззвучном восторге. Она была такая мягкая, и сквозь ткань он почувствовал, как она раскрылась для него, когда он провел кончиком пальца от ее ануса до клитора.

– Я закончу. Позабочусь о тебе прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. А потом приведу в порядок и приглашу в ресторан, как и обещал. Весь Нью-Йорк будет нас фотографировать, и никто не узнает, что ты исступленно отдалась мне вот так, здесь, вот так.

Он подцепил пальцами трусики и стянул их. Внутри у Наташи все было скользкое, набухшее и такое горячее, что по спине побежали мурашки. Она дрожала, ее колени были широко раздвинуты и обнимали его бедра, а Баки, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть выражение ее лица, и не обращая внимания на эрекцию, ласкал и гладил ее, такую мягкую и горячую, изнутри, пальцами ощущая ее трепет, целовал ее шею и подбородок.

– Вот так, милая, доверься мне, я тебя держу. Я всегда буду держать тебя. Ты так хорошо пахнешь, такая горячая, такая мягкая… такая жадная, – добавил он, когда она качнула бедрами навстречу.

Его слова вырвали из нее ломкий смешок.

– Ты всё в этом гребаном мире, что я когда-либо хотел, _lisichka_ _._ Всё.

Наташа всхлипнула, когда он нащупал ее набухший клитор и, проехавшись костяшками по влажной ткани трусиков, провернул руку, чтобы потереть его большим пальцем – по кругу, размашисто и легко, на что она особенно не реагировала, потом быстрее и с нажимом, что определенно вызвало реакцию. Так вот как ей нравится…

– Знаешь, о чем я не мог перестать думать? Я не помню, как ты выглядишь, когда кончаешь. Не сочтешь меня грубым, если я попрошу тебя показывать мне это как можно чаще?

Она коротко сдавленно рассмеялась, ее бедра были напряжены, тело дрожало, потом она прижалась к нему и застонала, когда он вытащил пальцы, отказав ей в желаемых давлении и трении.

– Джеймс. _Джеймс_.

– Любовь моя, – порывисто проговорил он, борясь с желанием снова опрокинуть ее на спину, развести ей ноги и трахать до крика. – Моя Наталья.

– Заставь меня кончить, – проговорила она, наклонившись вперед так, что ее волосы упали ему на лицо, а губы двигались у его уха. – Заставь меня кончить, Солдат. Я хочу ощутить это снова, снова почувствовать твои руки вокруг меня, когда я разлетаюсь на части, почувствовать ту безопасность, которую всегда ощущаю рядом с тобой. А потом я хочу прижать тебя к полу и отсосать тебе, хочу твой член во рту, хочу все еще чувствовать твой вкус, когда мы будем сидеть в ресторане и ждать заказ…

Повернув голову, он безжалостно, но легко поцеловал ее в нижнюю губу, потом принялся снова и снова целовать ее улыбающийся жаркий рот. Когда он слегка всосал ее язык и сильно надавил на клитор, она не выдержала и кончила, содрогаясь и хватая ртом воздух. Она так откинулась назад, выгнув спину, что, наверное, упала бы, если б он ее не держал. Никакие обнуления больше не сотрут ее лицо, так неизгладимо этот образ отпечатался в его памяти. Он чудом не кончил в штаны от одного вида.

– Вот так, вот так, – он целовал ее чудесный расслабленный рот, подбородок, челюсть. – Я люблю тебя.

– Ммм, господи, – Наташа пальцами причесала его волосы, тихо мурлыча горлом.

Когда Баки со вздохом подался навстречу прикосновению, она поерзала у него на коленях, сладко притираясь к его стоящему члену и покрывая поцелуями его подбородок и шею.

– Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я даже _не подозревала_ , что нечто подобное случится.

Но в ее голосе звучало такое ленивое удовлетворение, что поверить ей было просто невозможно.

– Ну да.

– _Честно_ , – насупилась она.

Баки поцеловал ее снова, поглаживая по спине.

– Может, мне все-таки стоит отменить бронь.

– Нет-нет, ты хотел себя помучить, я счастлива помочь. – Наташа с ухмылкой чмокнула его в нос. – Ложись и дай я тебе отсосу, дорогой.

Когда он рассмеялся, она толкнула его на спину, и он безвольно раскинул руки, а она начала опускаться по его телу, оставляя поцелуи на шее и на груди, щекоча кожу волосами. Баки судорожно вздрагивал, сжимаясь от удовольствия и часто дыша.

– Вашингтон, Адамс, Джефферсон. Таша, я сейчас опозорюсь.

– Со мной никогда, – пообещала она, стягивая с него белье.

Она позволила ткани проехаться по его напряженному члену, садистка эдакая, и Баки взбрыкнул, ища трения и изнемогая от желания. А потом, потом… Боже, ее рот был жарким, влажным, мягким и… и… удовольствие затуманило разум. Несколько бесконечных мгновений он жил лишь физическими ощущениями, стал целиком и полностью ее.

– Блядь, – выдохнул он. – О боже. Нат…

Она погладила его по груди, причесав пальцами растущие там волосы, а потом пропустила обмякающий член глубже в горло и принялась посасывать. Баки конвульсивно вздрагивал, отходя от оргазма, пока ее прикосновения не начали отзываться болью от переизбытка ощущений.

– Хватит, милая, это уже слишком.

– Президенты? – рассмеялась она. – Серьезно?

– Бейсбольной статистики я не помню, – признался он и обвил ее руками, когда она подтянулась повыше, чтобы поцеловать его. – Ух ты.

Он словно вплавился в пол, ослабевший, будто из него вынули все кости, и подумал, что никогда больше не сдвинется с места. Наташа устроилась у него под левым боком и принялась его целовать. Ее рот был горьким, с привкусом его спермы, и у Баки почти встало еще раз. Почти.

– Кажется, я труп.

– Я определенно отменю бронь, – решила она.

– Кофе, – отозвался Баки. – Тогда я согласен.

– Дорогой, ты отлично справился, – довольно мурлыкнула она. – Обожаю твои руки…

Баки снова поцеловал ее и рассмеялся.

– Они твои. Я весь твой.

– Я знаю, – тихо ответила Наташа.

***

Понятно, что после близости Джеймс спал как полено. Наташа проснулась как всегда рано, уютно устроившись у него под боком, и хихикнула, когда он наотрез отказался просыпаться – ни от поцелуев, ни от поглаживаний по спине, ни от cделанных шепотом признаний в любви. Наконец она заключила, что все попытки его добудиться тщетны, и пошла приготовить кофе. Поймав свое отражение в дверце шкафа, она принялась разглядывать его, широко улыбаясь и немелодично напевая под нос. На голове у нее было воронье гнездо, губы опухли, шею испещряли ожоги от щетины и засосы. Груди потяжелели и ныли, бедра болели тоже. Они не занимались сексом очень давно, член у него был большой, и они трахались так долго, что наутро было неловко ходить. К слову, насчет проверки на прочность. Господи, что она натворила… Теперь о них точно напишут все желтые газеты, и все будут обсуждать их, и друзья захотят подробностей, и он, наверное, захочет, чтобы она познакомилась с его сестрами, и… и…

И Джеймс Барнс лежал в ее постели, и говорил ей, что любит ее, и теперь, осознав это как следует, Наташа пришла в ужас, хотя вообще-то была счастлива. У нее дрожали руки.

– Что ж, – сообщила она кофемашине, – я это сделала.

 _Малышка, я знаю тебя много лет… Я люблю тебя… Ты всё всегда делаешь лучше всех_.

Его рука на ее руке вчера вечером в ресторане, поглаживающая линии ладони; жар его тела на обратном пути; его рот на ее грудях; его горячая кожа на ее коже; головокружительное ощущение власти, когда он кончил в ее объятиях и все его уязвимые места перешли под ее защиту. Чего ему стоило прийти к ней после всего, что он пережил? Чего ей стоило попросить его? Господи, теперь он мог уничтожить ее парой слов. Но в этом и заключается доверие: дать кому-то власть и верить, что он ею не воспользуется.

Наташа вытерла глаза основаниями ладоней. Пути назад нет. Не к чему возвращаться.

– Я устроила всю эту заварушку, а с последствиями разбираться ему.

Она хохотнула сквозь слезы. Разве кто-нибудь знал, что возможно быть такой перепуганной и такой счастливой одновременно? Или, может, бояться быть счастливой? Она взяла кружки с кофе и вернулась в спальню, тихонько вздыхая и мечтая о его объятиях. Пока ее не было, он не сдвинулся с места. Наташа поставила кружку на тумбочку с его стороны кровати, вернулась на свою и забралась под одеяло. Разбудило его, надо думать, прикосновение ее холодных ступней к его голеням. Она рассмеялась.

– Уф, – Джеймс приподнял голову и, сонно моргая, посмотрел на Наташу. – Что.

– Проснись и пой, – весело сказала она. – Это первый день нашей оставшейся жизни. Попробуй побыть хоть _немного_ романтичным.

– Моя прекрасная любовь, – проговорил он. – Сердце мое, радость моя. Это кофе?

Наташа со смехом указала на вторую тумбочку и, когда он сел, откинувшись на подушки, она прильнула к нему, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок. Они молча пили кофе и наблюдали, как солнечный свет пробивается в щелочку между занавесками.

– С тобой все хорошо? – наконец спросил Джеймс, потревожив дыханием ее волосы.

Наташа поцеловала его теплую грудь.

– Да.

***

Они все же выбрались из кровати и даже сели завтракать, когда Наташа сделала ошибку: она заглянула в телефон и открыла непросмотренные уведомления.

– О боже, – сказала она. – О боже. Снова она.

Джеймс отложил столовые приборы и со смутным подозрением уточнил:

– Она?

– Та женщина, сексолог. Господи. У нас огромные проблемы с близостью, и судя по нашему языку тела, ясно, что мы не знаем, как взаимодействовать друг с другом…

– Таша, какого хрена?

– И нам просто необходима терапия, с ней, очевидно, чтобы заново научиться прикасаться друг к другу.

– Вчера я заставил тебя кончить _пять раз_.

– Четыре.

– В гостиной тоже считается.

– А, ну да, тогда пять. Ага, вот, у меня ужасные комплексы из-за твоей руки. Или у тебя? А нет, у меня. Нет, вообще у Гитлера. Значит ли наша заново вспыхнувшая любовь, что мы бросили Стива?

Отложив телефон, Наташа впилась в Джеймса взглядом, полным такой искренней обеспокоенности, что он хохотал до слез. Наташа, ухмыляясь, таскала у него яичницу и ждала, пока он успокоится.

– Ужасные комплексы из-за руки, – проговорил он, задумчиво сжимая и разжимая пальцы левой руки.

Наташа с усилием сглотнула.

– Ужасные комплексы, – повторила она.

– Какого рода?

– Я не могу до нее дотронуться, ты не хочешь ею до меня дотрагиваться. Вариантов много.

Джеймс облизал губы, и она внезапно задумалась, не играет ли с огнем. Так, немного. Вчера всё было нежно, поспешно и страстно, а если бы она отпустила себя и позволила ему всё, и…

– Скажи не трогать ею тебя, и я не стану, – он сверкнул глазами. – Мне вообще руки не нужны, чтобы заставить тебя кричать.

Наташа закусила губу.

– Ешь свою яичницу.

– И это всё?

– _Джеймс_.

– Так значит, не всё…

Он рассмеялся, и Наташа поерзала. От одной мысли стало жарко и томно. Он раньше ее не дразнил вот так, и господи, он был так горяч в своей _уверенности_ , будто не могло быть сомнений, что в этом он хорош настолько же, насколько хорош в оперативной работе. Так, от этих размышлений легче не стало. Наташа раздраженно бросила вилку.

– Вообще без рук?

Это вряд ли. Господи, его пальцы в ней вчера, большой палец на клиторе, его сила и сдержанность. Он даже не снял с нее трусы. Кухня – и весь мир – сжались до пространства между ними. Его взгляд и медленно расцветающая на лице улыбка гипнотизировали ее. Джеймс облизнул губы.

– Отодвинься вместе со стулом и разведи ноги.

– Сейчас?

Она хотела его до боли, и видно было, что он это понял, видно было, что он хочет ее так же сильно.

– Сейчас. Отодвинься вместе со стулом и разведи ноги. Подвинься вперед так, чтобы зад оказался на краю.

– Без рук, – напомнила она, призывая к порядку дрожащие конечности, чтобы выполнить его требования.

– Обещаю, – он опустился на колени перед стулом, сцепив руки за спиной, и потерся носом о ее половые губы сквозь складки ночной рубашки.

– Повезло тебе, что на мне нет белья, – Наташа не могла оторвать глаз от его макушки, от взлохмаченных немытых волос.

– Брось, – беззаботно отозвался он. – Ты бы у меня и в белье кончила.

Если бы она не рассмеялась, то ляпнула бы что-нибудь ужасно постыдное, например: «Господи, не останавливайся».

– Ты мелкий самонадеянный…

– Мудила? – подсказал он, вслед за чем носом приподнял ткань, закрыл глаза и прижался ртом к ее плоти.

Его щетина восхитительно царапала внутреннюю сторону ее бедер, плечи удерживали ее колени разведенными, и она никогда, _никогда_ ничего красивее не видела.

– Вчера до этого не дошло. Я мечтал о твоем вкусе…

Когда он начал лизать, Наташа запрокинула голову на спинку стула, тихо, протяжно выдохнула и отдалась его ласкам.

Оказалось, он хвастался _совершенно_ не впустую.

***

Ехать в метро на работу утром в понедельник было откровенно стыдно. Джеймс то ли не замечал, то ли совсем не беспокоился о том, что, щеголяя великолепным костюмом-тройкой и идеально выглаженной рубашкой, не брился три дня (раз взглянув на ее бритвы, он решительно помотал головой), однако Наташе казалось, будто все на них смотрят. Наверное, это было смехотворно. И не имело – или не должно было иметь – никакого значения по сравнению с тяжестью его руки на ее плечах и жаром его тела. В такое время в поезде не осталось сидячих мест, поэтому она стояла, приобняв его за талию и уткнувшись носом ему в шею, а он держался за поручень над ее головой, и они покачивались в такт движению поезда, не испытывая нужды разговаривать. Такое положение должно было ощущаться уютно личным, но она чувствовала себя выставленной на всеобщее обозрение.

Теперь всё стало правдой. Вот в чем проблема. Она сделала всю эту историю правдой, и в итоге весь мир знал подробности ее личной жизни, ее самых сокровенных и заветных… Ладно, не буквально, не все подробности. Все эти бесчисленные статьи и посты в блогах оставались неправдой, выдумкой. Но суть была верна.

Тут он чуть пригнул голову и коснулся губами ее волос. Когда она взглянула снизу вверх, он улыбнулся ей, и всё сделалось неважным. Наташа привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его.

«Если у тебя есть что-то хорошее, грех не похвастаться», – подумала она и широко улыбнулась в поцелуй. Джеймс Барнс в костюме-тройке возвращается в понедельник утром _после бурной ночи_ – из-за нее. Сегодня, завтра, и послезавтра, и в обозримом будущем она будет проводить ночи в его руках, а дни… Ну, пожалуй, дни останутся прежними.

Какие же они идиоты.

***

Во вторник им, как обычно, продолжили перемывать косточки, но на этот раз зацепило и Стива: под размытой, зато огромной фотографией, на которой Баки сидел на своем рабочем месте, а Наташа – у него на коленях и они миловались средь бела дня (она застала его за бритьем над маленькой раковиной и очень убедительно заявила, что необходимо проверить, достаточно ли чисто он побрился, ну и вот), «Бьюгл» выдала обвинительный заголовок, вопрошающий, что себе думает Капитан Америка, позволяя такое непрофессиональное поведение в рабочее время.

Едва бросив взгляд на газету, Стив свернул ее в трубку и ударил Баки так, как матери в случае провинности шлепали их кухонными ложками.

– Ты это _нарочно_ сделал, – заявил он, уклонившись от несерьезного ответного удара, вслед за чем полез на стол, чтобы придушить Баки.

– Ах ты, засранец, лучше бы побеспокоился о том, как просматриваются эти чертовы окна, – парировал Баки.

Он поймал Стива за шею в захват, и они с руганью и воплями вывалились через дверь в коридор, где и остались валяться кучей и ржать как идиоты.

Боже, как хорошо, что всё вернулось на круги своя…

Возле головы зацокали каблуки, и Баки поднял глаза.

– Ого. Надеюсь, это никогда не попадет в газеты, – сладко проговорила Наташа и с испытующим взглядом перебросила телефон из одной руки в другую.

– Ах ты _мегера_ , – сказал Баки.

– _Отдай_! – потребовал Стив.

– У нее локти очень чувствительны к щекотке, – сказал Баки.

Наташа удрала с яростным криком. Впрочем, одновременно она так хохотала, что далеко не ушла, поэтому на следующий день газеты всего лишь обсуждали, есть ли у левой руки Баки режим вибрации, не против ли он, что Наташа так часто меняет прическу, и не сложно ли ему быть женатым на Современной Женщине из Двадцать Первого Века, если сам он, как видно, вырос в каменном.

Честное слово, этих товарищей не переиграешь. Вообще никак.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1 Берни Розенталь – в комиксах студентка юридического факультета, одна из подружек Капитана Америки.   
> 2 «Люди тупы и склонны к панике» – цитата из фильма «Люди в черном» (1997).  
> 3 «Золотой глаз» – семнадцатый фильм из серии фильмов про Джеймса Бонда (1995).  
> 4 «Если ты прыгнешь, то и я прыгну, Джек» – цитата из фильма «Титаник» (1997).  
> 5 «Бьюгл» – The Daily Bugle, нью-йоркская ежедневная газета во вселенной Marvel Comics.


End file.
